Whumped Love
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sweet and Sappy - Daniel and Vala. Whumped or not - love will triumph.


Whumped Love

Spacegypsy1

Sweet and Sappy - Daniel and Vala. Whumped or not - love will triumph.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At Mitchell's request they'd ended up at some Country and Western bar. Sam had danced with both Mitchell and 'Murray', but Daniel declined.

Vala had refused about three requests to dance, offered only when she had been away from the table. Each time the guy had tilted his cowboy hat, looked back at the bruised and battered group she'd been sitting with, and wandered off with curious, yet respectful, nods.

When the band took a break and the juke box had been turned on, Vala slipped her hand in Daniel's and received a comforting squeeze, to her delighted surprise. They watched Cam and some woman dance something called a two-step. He was quite good, actually.

Not one of his partners seemed to mind the large bruise on the side of his cheek or the fact that one eye was nearly swollen shut. No one stared at Sam's stitched forehead and bandaged wrist. Or Murray's yellow-bruised eyes below his Stetson. And no one seemed to be interested in getting too close to the team members either.

It'd been a bad mission.

Vala gently felt her aching ribs at the same time Daniel rubbed his injured leg. Leaning towards her, Daniel whispered in her ear. "You okay? Ready to go?"

She didn't relish returning to the base, but she was hurting, and was pretty sure he was too. The shot that went through his calf had just missed the bone and required some surgery to repair the tendons. Her ribs, thankfully, had not broken, though one had a tiny hairline crack. "Yes, darling. I'm tired."

He raised a brow indicating he knew she was lying.

"Oh, fine. I'm hurting. And it's no fun just sitting here."

Nodding with a little quirky grin, Daniel picked up his crutches and stood. Vala gingerly scooted out of the horseshoe shaped booth and joined him. They both waved to the others and took off.

"You want me to drive?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm fine; besides, I prefer to arrive in one piece." He was teasing her, and she grinned in response. "Let's just go to my apartment, the base is a good forty-five minute drive. I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

Her answer came slowly and quietly, just a muttered 'okay'. She was confused by his recent attitude. Not once in the past week had he grumble or complained. Not even when she'd dropped his newest acquisition. A round, nondescript, little face, brought back from some mission by some equally enthusiastic archeologist.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The apartment was dark and Daniel left Vala standing by the door while he turned some lights on. When he returned, he took her hand and led her farther inside. "Let me get you settled so you can get some sleep."

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

She hesitated, stopping herself from asking him why he was being so…well…nice. "Let me sleep on the couch. I'd like to watch some television. I'm not really very sleepy."

He seemed to be chewing on the inside of his mouth. Brows doing the Daniel Jackson thinking thing. "I'm not sleepy, either." He finally said, wondering why he felt so drawn to her lately. "We could watch some movies. Have some popcorn. If you want?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keeping her face passive as she watched him move around was difficult. First he tossed popcorn in the microwave, and then disappeared, limping down the hall and back again with linens and dumping them at the end of the couch, then went digging through videos, holding up one at a time for her approval.

Finally she smiled wanly, and nodded at 'Armageddon'. He grinned and put the DVD into the slot, retrieved the popcorn from the kitchen, placed the bowl on one end of the coffee table, the remote in the middle and sat.

Immediately he got up, a little slowly and with a grimace, and limped into the kitchen bringing back one beer and two glasses, and sat again.

There seemed to be miles between them on the couch. Unsure of what to do now, Vala grinned and raised her shoulders and he aped her. She liked it when he did that. He was so adorable.

He hit the remote to start the movie. Mind far removed from the task and thoughts jumbled up, he tried to ignore his growing attraction to her…his teammate…his friend.

She turned forward, a confused look on her face and an ache in her side, one that matched the one in her heart.

With a weary sigh, Daniel paused the video, stood again, moved towards her and took her hand. "Up a minute." He said, helping her stand. Hands on her arms he turned her around and sat her on the coffee table between the popcorn and the remote.

Fighting the thoughts, he ignored the commotion in his mind as he tossed the couch pillows over the back, got the linens and bed pillows and arranged them on the couch, and tucked the sheets tight.

Vala watched him curiously.

Then Daniel did the damnedest thing. He pulled his T-shirt over his head, removed his glasses, belt and boots, turned to a shocked and open mouthed Vala and removed her boots and socks, took her jacket and belt off and looked her in the eyes as he grabbed the bottom of her sweater. "There's something under here, right?"

She nodded.

Pulling the sweater over her head carefully, he threw it behind him, the way of the couch pillows, but not before he got a good look at the colorful and delightfully skimpy chemise she wore underneath. He sighed in completion, took her hand, backed up and lay down on the couch and pulled her slowly to his side.

Settling her back against his chest, Vala's head sank against his arm that lay on the pillow.

"Comfy?" His other arm came across her waist; he put his glasses back on, reached the remote and started the movie again.

Closing her eyes, a wide smile blossoming on her face, Vala nodded.

"Have you seen this?"

She shook her head, barely breathing a 'no'.

"Well, it's totally unbelievable. But it's good." He kissed her temple, but realizing what he did, he cleared his throat and leaned to place the remote on the table, as though it were an accident.

She was asleep within ten minutes. He breathed in her flowery scent, held her lightly, hand on her tummy, and careful not to get to close to her injured ribs, he pressed her to him, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun had barely lit the room when he stirred and Vala held her breath praying he wouldn't wake, not yet, she wanted a few more minutes in his arms before he woke and grumbled, and stuttered some inane apology.

Confused by the weepy feeling rising like flood waters through her, Vala bit her lip and blinked furiously.

"Awake?" Daniel asked, his warm breath on her ear.

"Mmm." She replied noncommittally.

"Too early for breakfast?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"How's the ribs?"

"Don't know yet. The leg?"

"I'm not sure. We should wait a minute. You know, just to be sure."

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want to just jump right up and further injure myself."

"Right. I'll just stretch my leg a little." So he tucked it up, placing his knee behind hers. "That feels better."

Half asleep he heard her moan softly. Nose buried in her hair, he inhaled, smiled and sleepily mumbled. "Wha..?"

Moving to relieve the pain in her chest, Vala drew a half breath and let it out a small jerking gasp.

He moved so quickly, he nearly knocked her off the couch as he pulled up on an elbow. "What is it? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Only a tiny bit of aching in my ribs, I just need to move off that side. Nothing serious, darling."

Settling down again, Daniel used his strong arms to gently lift her and carefully roll her towards him. "Now?"

"Ahhhh. Much, much better." Nose squashed against his chest, her words were muffled. "And, you? How's that leg?"

Using his knee as leverage, he placed said leg between her thighs. "Good."

Vala wiggled one arm up around his neck and the other over his waist. Daniel got one arm under hers and the other around her back.

Snuggling his face into her hair he closed his eyes and relaxed...until the phone rang. Mouth tight, he scowled.

"Are you going to answer that?" Raising her chin she looked up.

"Nope." Daniel gazed down into her sleepy eyes.

"Good…" Before she could utter another word, his lips settled on hers for a sweet, languid kiss. So mesmerized by the kiss she couldn't even respond.

Finally he whispered against her hair with a voice that held a note of pleading overlaid with insistence. "Go back to sleep, Vala."

"And how am I supposed to do that…with what's come between us?" When he looked at her she was grinning mischievously.

With the back of her head in his hand he pushed her face into his chest, moved his hips away from hers and chuckled deep in his throat.

"Daniel, I can't breathe."

"Sleep. Please go to sleep."

"I can't breathe."

"You don't need to breathe to sleep." He still laughed. But the laughter stopped abruptly when she snuggled closer, bringing her hips back to his. "Vala. Stop now. Or I'm going to my room and locking the door."

"Good night, Daniel."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When she woke again, he was in the kitchen, shirtless and barefoot, limping more pronounced and arguing with his coffee pot. _Ah, the party's over. Lovely though it was._

Watching him through her eyelashes, she pretended to sleep.

"It's called playing possum." He wandered back into the living room, one eye closed and face contorted in apparent pain.

"I slept too long."

"You can take a shower, you'll feel better." Leaning against the wall, Daniel watched her. Confusion at his overwhelming and quite sudden feelings for her, warred with what little common sense he seemed to have left, and the nearly unbearable pain in his calf.

"I don't have anything clean to put on. I'd have to wander around naked. Do you mind?" Not sure if he'd reverted back to disgruntled Daniel, Vala chose to cover up her vulnerability with a zinging innuendo.

"I'll find you something. Coffee?"

When he didn't take the bait she pushed herself to a sitting position. "Ow," she winced. "Fine. I'll take your discarded clothing. And I'd love some coffee. That is if you've reconciled with your coffee maker."

He pointed towards the bathroom. And she noted his paleness and jaw clenching attempt to smile.

Standing proved to be an ordeal, but she managed, much better then him, to mask the hurt it caused. "You shower. I'll make coffee and find something for us to eat. How's the leg?"

"Oh, peachy. You shower. I'll wait."

"No." She approached, trying to keep the smile on her face as every step caused her ribs to send out pain feeders.

He took a breath to hide the need to groan. "I'm fine. I'll do the coffee. You do the shower."

Standing in front of him she dropped the fake smile. "I can't. It hurts too much." The tears that began to gather stung.

Hugging her carefully, Daniel stroked the back of her hair. "Me too. I'll call for delivery, then fix you a hot bath."

"Only if you join me."

"Can't. Stitches."

Again, he'd overlooked her retort, which had her a bit wonko with thoughts. Did he mean that if he could he would? "You can leave your leg out of the tub."

"Yes, but you'll be splashing bubbles everywhere."

Vala was stunned. What was going on here? "Only if you're tossing me around." She pressed the issue, hoping he'd bark at her and solve this growing mystery.

"No tossing." Even though the thought was tempting, he stood his ground thinking he couldn't just leap the fence overnight. He needed some time to adjust to this new found attraction. Not that he'd never been attracted to her. No, not that. It just somehow had morphed into something altogether different.

"I'll be good?" She prompted.

"Vala…it's not the time for that."

"There's a right time and a wrong time? No one told me. You and your Tau'ri ways!"

"Go. Now. I'm about to fall down."

----o---o---o---

Neck deep in bubbles and Epson Salts, head resting on a rolled towel, eyes closed, she sighed. This new side of Daniel was encouraging. Or…he felt safe because…

"I think I might need to go see Carolyn."

She shot up fast, startled by his deep voice. "Really?" His gaze was on her chest and she looked down finding very little covered by the bubbles. When she looked back up he'd dropped his head, chin to chest, and stared at the floor. "Let me see." She insisted.

Tugging on his pants leg he tried to get it up past the wound. "Can't. It's swollen."

"Daniel! Turn around and drop your pants. I want to see."

Reluctantly he turned and did as she said. After a quiet moment he commented, "Well?"

"Lovely."

"Lovely!?"

"Oh, sorry, I was momentarily distracted by your…hmmm, it looks rather angry. I think you're right. I'll finish up here and drive you."

He retrieved his pants and turned towards her to find she had hoisted herself half out of the bubbles. His eyelids slammed shut. "Crap! Damn. Ah. I'll be waiting."

Rolling her eyes, Vala stood and turned on the shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now I'm grounded for another two weeks." Exiting the infirmary Daniel joined his teammates waiting in the hallway. He wasn't happy and it showed.

Cam patted him consolingly. Sam frowned and shook her head, and Teal'c bowed in understanding.

"Grounded!? That's what the parents do to their kids, right? Doctor Lam grounded you? You can't even watch television?" Vala wound her arm through his and looked up into his eyes, confused. "It's not your fault. You tried to stay off of it."

Daniel laughed. "It's an Air Force thing. Means you can't fly. And since we're on an Air Force base, and work with the Air Force, that's how they say you can't go off world." He was grinning down at her and it took a moment to realize the others were staring. Carefully he dislodged his arm from hers. "So, how are you?"

"Oh, lovely. All re-wrapped and high as a bike on pain drugs."

"Kite."

"What?"

They followed the rest of their team down the corridor. Daniel on crutches, and Vala taking little shallow breaths. Moving slowly, they lagged behind the others who separated at the elevator and took off in different directions.

"So…ahm…I've been ordered to rest, leg propped up. You? Any doctor's orders?" Daniel thumped along on his crutches, looking everywhere but at her.

Vala, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of him. His face was pale and drawn, and his voice raw. "Me? Grounded as well, of course. Stuck on base to be bored beyond redemption."

He cleared his throat, still not looking at her. "You could come with me. You know, misery loves company."

"It does?" She laughed. "Actually, Daniel, my misery would love to be in the company of yours."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why are you laughing?" Daniel called from his bedroom, hearing Vala's laughter coming from his living room.

"I'm lying here listening to your moans and groans, and then I hear myself doing the same thing. We're useless!" She started up laughing again. "Ow. It hurts to laugh."

"So stop." Now he was laughing.

Vala had one hand over her mouth and one holding her ribs as she heard his laughter growing closer. "What are you doing?" She managed to force out of her aching lungs.

Daniel stood over her, shirtless and barefoot, his sweatpants riding low. "Come on, Vala, you don't need to be trying to sleep on that lumpy couch. I'll sleep here; you go get in the bed."

"I'm fine. Go back to bed, Daniel. You look much too yummy. Besides, you're leg will not be comfortable. And…darling, you are supposed to be keeping off of it."

"Right. Here's the solution. Come on. Upsie Daisy." He reached to help her up. "You're coming with me. We'll both sleep in the bed. It's a King, plenty of room for both of us."

Vala complied easily, a wicked grin on her face.

"No hanky panky. Sleep." Daniel pulled down the covers on the other side of the bed. "In!" When she settled on the pillow, he tucked the blanket over her. "I have to sleep with a pillow under my knee. You have to sleep on your back or other side. Be good."

He walked around the bed and crawled back in arranging the pillow under his leg, sighing tiredly and covering up.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can't we snuggle?"

"Nope."

"But I'm aching and need comfort."

"There's a glass of water and your pain meds beside you." He closed his eyes tight, wondering what in the hell had possessed him to do this.

Vala looked at the glass. Obviously, he'd placed it there before coming to get her. He'd been planning. Well, that was good.

"Daniel?"

"Vala, please. I'm so tired and I hurt like a son of a bitch. Go to sleep." He could hear the sheets rustling and felt her movement as she inched across the bed. "Stop." He warned as her warmth radiated from close beside him. With a defeated "pphhh," he lifted his arm and she moved in closer. "Good night." He scolded.

"Good night, Daniel."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At midnight, Carolyn Lam was fuming. The CMO didn't even consider the time, just dialed Cameron Mitchell's quarters.

The grumbled answer didn't help her mood. "They're missing. I specifically told him he was confined to base."

"You told him he was grounded. What do you mean by they?"

"She's gone too."

"I doubt they're missin', I'll bet you dollars to donuts they're in the commissary." Cam sat up, rubbing his face. "I have to leave in five hours with SG-8. I need some sleep."

"They signed out together. To his place. He missed his 1900 hour check in. I told him I'd let him out if he promised to come by for a check up."

"And?"

"And!? And he didn't show and he's not even here!"

"I'm goin' to sleep now. They'll show up tomorrow. Nite, honey." Cam hung the phone up.

"Honey, my ass!" Carolyn slammed the phone down.

About three hours later Cam suddenly woke up. "They checked out to his place? What the…?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now what?" A few days later Vala entered his office late in the afternoon to find him looking drawn and possibly a bit cantankerous. She'd had three days of his smiles, so she couldn't complain. Though he'd been holed up working like his old self.

"Restricted to base for the duration of my convalescence. I thought I'd get a reprieve today." He grumbled, not looking up.

"All my fault, huh?"

"What?" He took a quick gaze in her direction, confused.

"Well, darling, you're angry at me, right? So I must have done something wrong."

He grinned. "It's not you. Come in. Don't stand at the door like I'm going to bite."

She moved easily, evidently much improved. "I like biting, Daniel."

"You're obviously feeling better."

"Much. I have one more day of 'grounded' then I'm off world with the team soon." She beamed happily.

"Good for you." Obviously pleased for her, his voice softened.

Sitting on the side of his desk, she ran a finger nail down his cheek. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Huh?"

"You should be annoyed at me and you're not. Why aren't you annoyed?"

"What!?"

"Annoyed, Daniel! Shouldn't you be annoyed?"

"Nooo." He puffed out his cheeks and blew a little 'pfft' as if the thought of being annoyed was preposterous. Pushing away from his desk, Daniel looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

Coming around the desk, looking seriously worried, Vala placed a palm to his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Daniel grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his lap.

"Darling, your leg!"

"It's the calf, not the thigh. I'm fine."

"We shouldn't be doing this." Contrary to her words, Vala settled comfortably, looping an arm around his neck.

"I know." His hand went to her back, massaging lightly.

Truly concerned, she snatched her arm from around his neck and cupped his cheek. "Daniel, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Just a hint of impatience crept into his voice.

"You're not irritated. You're not grouchy. I'm worried." She was intent on searching his blue eyes for some sign of insanity.

He laughed, moving his hand around to her side and squeezing. "You don't irritate me, Vala."

"But I've always irritated you!" Her eyes widened with a look of wonder.

"Not really." He kissed the side of her mouth. When she attempted to lock her arm back around his neck and kiss him, he took a gentle hold of each arm and held her back. With a little sigh he lifted her, setting her on her feet. "Go." Turning her around he patted her six and gave her a tender shove forward.

Head swinging around, hair tossing, she gasped, playfully. "Did you just pat my bum?"

"No." He grinned.

"You did too!" Facing him now, she pretended to scowl.

"I did not."

"Hmph! You most certainly did."

Twisting his mouth up in a cross between a smile and a faked glower, Daniel pointed to the door. "Go, before you get me riled up."

With her wide mouth grin, she started walking backwards. "Is that a sexual innuendo?"

"Nope. Just trying to get you out of here before we both get into trouble."

She started walking forward again, stopping beside him. "I suppose this means we can't snuggle at your place anytime soon?"

Choosing to ignore her comment he went back to cataloging the items on his desk.

"I might be leaving soon, you know. Well, of course, that's if I keep improving. The bruising is almost gone." She lifted her shirt and pointed at the barely perceptible yellowing on her side.

There were few things that could bring him close to feeling faint. Vala's pale, radiant, taut skin was one of them. He reached out, using a finger to gently rub over the spot she pointed to.

She shivered, pulling back, yanking her shirt down.

Their gazes locked.

"No snuggling for a while." Daniel whispered, looking away.

Vala tightened her pigtails. "Well, that can certainly ruin things, and just when I was getting used to being coddled. But not to worry, I expected it." Sounding dejected, she turned away and headed out the door.

"If you take care of yourself and promise to come back in one piece, there could be some cuddling and coddling."

"Really?" She executed a precision about face.

"Uh hmm." Head down he studied his journal.

"Could you possibly elaborate? You see, I'm not really sure what coddling is. I just thought it might be the right word. Cuddling I understand…and enjoy. But what, exactly, is coddling?"

Head rising unhurriedly, he grinned, with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "You'll have to come back safe and sound to find out."

She sauntered over once again, slowly, placed her hands on his desk and leaned her face close. "Alright, I'll be extra special careful. But I have only tomorrow and tomorrow night to be totally persuaded. And of course tonight." Waggling her brows she grinned, turned and walked out, hips swaying.

"I have work to do." He called out, but she was already out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was close to 2100 hours, early for him, as Daniel made his way carefully down the corridor, determined to use the crutches and protect the injury. He was fed up with being an invalid. As he rounded the corner his thoughts turned to Vala and the fact that her quarters were just across the hall from his.

Maybe he would stop by and say goodnight.

"Hey, buddy, how's the leg?" Cam Mitchell appeared beside him.

"Ah…good. Better. Doc says I'm healing faster now. Probably only a few days away from losing the crutches."

"Yeah, I got the report. Another week or so before returning to duty though, huh?"

"Right." Daniel kept nodding his head as Cam dogged his steps all the way to his quarters.

"How 'bout a game of chess? Teal'c's still in the gym, but said he'd stop by later. Sam and Carolyn are across the hall, with some chick flick and wine. Nobody's goin' anywhere tomorrow, so we can all sleep late."

Swiping his card at the door, Daniel took a quick look back, "Oh, ahm, sure. Sounds good."

It wasn't until Teal'c showed up three games later that Cam decided to broach the subject he'd been stewing over for days.

First, Teal'c handed over a stack of movies, two large bags of chips and two beers and three bottles of water. "I have brought refreshments. And entertainment for the evening." He announced, popping a movie into the DVD player.

"Great, this is just great." Daniel sighed.

"So, Jackson." Mitchell folded his arms across his chest and stared at the TV screen. "What happened with you two the other night? Lam woke me up and chewed me out cause you went missing. What's that all about?"

"Nothing. I went home. She went with me. She slept on the couch. I just thought she might want to get away, she was feeling pretty miserable."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Relieved, Cam eyed the TV screen. "What the hell are you showin' us now?" He looked back to Teal'c who stood over him, remote in hand.

"Dumb and Dumber."

"Aw, hell, that's just not right."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At three in the morning Daniel woke from a vivid dream where he was a peg-legged pirate. His cell phone was peeping at him. Rolling over, he groaned and squinted at it, first with one eye and then the other. Finally he gave up trying to read it and answered.

"Hullo," he mumbled.

"I can't sleep. I'm freezing in the hall standing by your door. I'm coming in."

His phone went dead as she hung up. His door latch sounded and in she walked. Daniel threw an arm over his eyes to block out the blaring hall light flooding in. "How'd you do that?"

"Who, me?"

He could hear her approach, but she'd shut the door and the whine of the security lock echoed in the darkness. "Silly question." His sheets rustled and he felt her crawling across the bed. "You're going to get us in trouble. You can't stay."

"I know. But I have a briefing and some kind of training nonsense tomorrow."

Lifting his arm, he accepted her against his side. "And that means what?"

"It means I won't see you." She yawned, snuggling against him. "And I couldn't sleep thinking about it so…I decided to come and visit. I wonder if other couples on base are sneaking about." Resting a hand casually on his chest, she sighed.

Silently his mind tangled up in 'other couples' for a few minutes. He marveled at how fast they had come from antagonists to teammates, to friends…and now he supposed they were a couple. The warmth of her felt incredibly good against his body – and he didn't want her to leave. "This is crazy, Vala." He hugged her closer and waited for her chatter to begin. "Vala?" No answer came. "Vala?" But she still didn't answer, she was fast asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the three days his team was gone Daniel had begun to walk without his crutches and greatly advanced in his physical therapy. Doctor Lam released him from her care, and gave him permission to return to active duty in a week. He was no longer restricted to base, but he had no desire to leave.

He buried himself in his work, kept busy and not a moment went by that he wasn't thinking of a certain raven haired pest that he sorely missed.

Nights seemed long and he slept little. Not a good thing considering the reason - he'd become attached to sleeping next to her. More surprisingly, he wanted more.

And with Sam gone, he really had no one to discuss his feelings with. Calling Jack would be useless. He dialed the number anyway.

"What's up? Who's missing? Carter hurt? Don't tell me…you ascended again!"

"Jack!"

"What!?"

"Er."

"Daniel."

"Hmm?"

"The reason for your call?"

"Oh, ahm, nothing really."

"Fine. I have important documents to sign."

"Yeah. Would you think I was…well…nuts if I decided to…pphhh…you know…with Vala?"

"Yeah."

"Right."

"You're serious?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"No. I mean it's serious?"

"It is?"

"For crying out loud! I'm asking you!"

"How should I know?"

"Daniel. You're done for. Just get it over with."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Actually, Jack, I guess I really have been thinking… you know, about settling down."

"Huh? Wait! Settling down! You mean…you know…settling down, settling down?"

"You're the one that suggested it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Getting it over…with. You know. Just do it. Get married."

"I was talking about sex!"

Daniel was speechless.

"You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Red in the face, right?" Jack let out a little chuckle. "Hey, it's a good thing. The settling down. Well, actually so is the sex, but knowing you, you have to have the whole tamale."

"Jack, I think this conversation is over."

"Got a ring?"

"Hmm. Ah. Well…wait! Yeah, I've got my mother's ring. Somewhere."

"I put it in that wooden box with your car keys the first time you went belly up."

"Oh. Ah…I think I know where that is. Hold on."

Jack heard the phone clunk down on furniture. "Daniel? Daniel?"

"Okay, I found it. Thanks! It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Sure, just lovely. This is nothing but a bunch of paperwork for me, you know?"

"I gotta go. The Gate siren's going off."

"Well, that's nice."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing in the control room, hands deep in his pockets, heart pounding like a rapid firing P90, Daniel waited. He didn't trust himself to be in the Gateroom. What if he did something stupid? Like take her in his arms and kiss her? Or blurt out 'God! I missed you'?

Walter looked over his shoulder towards Daniel. "They reported everyone's fine Dr. Jackson."

Brows scrunched and Daniel responded, "Huh?" Then he realized he was rocking on his heels in Jack fashion. "Oh. Of course. Nothing to worry about." His gaze lifted from the Chief to the foursome stepping through the Stargate. His grin was uncontrollable.

Vala was smiling and chatting non stop with Mitchell, who appeared to be annoyed. Sam laughed and Teal'c had that half smile on his lips that indicated his amuzed response to whatever Vala was telling Mitchell. More than likely she was telling him how to do his job. It lightened his heart and he wondered how he could have ever been annoyed by her. Then he realized there was nothing on Earth, or in any galaxy he know of, that could keep her from eventually annoying him again.

Vala looked up and spotted him, waiving palm up in quick motion. The others lifted their gazes up and each smiled and nodded. They'd all missed him - it was plain as day.

He bounded down the stairs to meet them in the hallway outside the Gateroom door.

"Hello." She said in a husky voice.

Daniel missed the knowing look exchanged between Mitchell and Sam, and Teal'c's raised brows. "Hey. Everything went well, I hear." He turned to Mitchell, mostly to avoid looking like some love struck teen gazing longingly at Vala.

"Oh yeah, and amazingly, without followin' the Princess' edicts. You're lookin' normal again. How's the leg?"

The team walked the corridors, heading for the infirmary.

"I'm healed. Six days to being returned to active duty."

"Good to hear. We missed you." Cam jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the Princess. "Especially that one. I haven't seen anybody mope around like that since my Gran'maw lost her favorite pair of knickers."

Daniel took a quick glance in 'that one's' direction but she was studying the grey walls. He grinned and turned back to the colonel. "I have that effect on people."

The five of them managed to make it through the infirmary door in mass. Carolyn looked up and beamed. "Ah. My favorite herd! Though you know, SG-3 just took on Dr. Shaw, so now they're five. The competition is escalating." She pointed down the line of beds indicating she was ready to begin their post-mission exam.

"Aw, come on Doc. Alexis Shaw is no where near as smart as our archeologist, and we've got two Docs anyway. Nobody's gonna catch us. We got a Jaffa," Teal'c bowed. "A pirate princess." Vala beamed. "An astrophysicist." Sam grinned. "And…an archeologist, linguist, anthropologist and a few other ists I can't remember…and me!"

"Hmm. I suppose you're right." Carolyn went straight to the Jaffa who sat looking stoic and possibly bored, on the last bed. "Do me a favor, Teal'c. Leave the thermometer in your mouth. Lucy's had a bad day – don't upset her."

Teal'c raised a brow, then nodded in compliance. Carolyn stuck the thermometer in his mouth, checked his pulse and moved on.

Daniel stood watching as the doctor worked. Carolyn , going next to Sam. "Any complaints?"

"Nope. Fit as a fiddle." Sam opened her mouth for the thermometer without complaint.

By the time Carolyn reached the next patient, Lucy was drawing Teal'c's blood. He tried to smile around the object in his mouth, but he received a scowl from the nurse. He squared his shoulders and gazed straight ahead.

Cam was grinning, crinkled eyed and cocky. "Doc. We didn't so much as break a finger nail. Didn't partake in any alien concoctions. Not a morsel of the local cuisine. All in all it was a pleasant mission."

Carolyn jabbed the thermometer in his mouth but he continued to mumble around it. No one could discern a word he said.

When she reached Vala, Carolyn pulled the curtain around the bed. "I need to check your ribs, and I'm going to order an x-ray to be sure. Take off your jacket and shirt."

Daniel's knees went weak with the image. Swallowing loudly, he shuffled his feet, barely shook his head and closed his eyes a second before popping them open. He stared at the curtain and again, missed the rest of the team's reaction.

Cam looked over his shoulder at Sam, who nodded and looked back at Teal'c who lifted his gaze from the needle in his arm and conveyed his thoughts with his eyes.

Obviously the speculation the three had discussed last night while Vala took watch held some validity. There was something going on between the two.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leaving Vala in the infirmary for her x-rays, and Daniel sitting on an empty bed to wait, the other three headed for the commissary for the closest thing to real food they could find.

"I'm keepin' Jackson on a tight leash for the next week until we go off world." Cam was shoveling mashed potatoes in his mouth as he spoke.

"ColonelMitchell. It would be helpful if you could speak between mouthfuls."

Setting his fork down, Cam glared at the Jaffa. "Fine. All I'm sayin' is we're gonna be on stand-down for six days. IF there is somethin' goin' on, I'm gonna see what it is."

Sam waited before taking another bite of her apple. "You can't just confine him to his quarters. Or to the base."

"I'm gonna come up with somethin'. I don't know what yet. But after the post-mission briefing, I'm sure gonna keep a close eye on both of them."

"What is your concern?" Teal'c waited as the colonel chewed his meatloaf.

"The fact that I might need to be concerned. Like, what if they're…" Cam rolled his fork around through the air.

"And if they are…?" The apple in Sam's hand followed the colonel's fork pattern.

"I don't know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell took their seats at the briefing table, looking around for Daniel and Vala.

"Colonel Mitchell." Landry entered, placing his paperwork on the table and taking his seat.

"Yes sir?"

"I released Vala from this briefing. Dr. Jackson is keeping an eye on her. They're checking out for a few days. She'll email her report and you can catch her up on things when they get back."

Cam was nodding and managed to keep from throwing his hands in the air and groaning. "Yes, sir. That's just fine."

Teal'c's face remained blank, but Sam noted the tick in his jaw. The one that held his laughter at bay. She, on the other hand, had to cough, bite her lips, and duck her head to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Daniel hit the Interstate, Vala looked around in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Not my place. Mitchell will show up for sure."

"You think he's suspicious?" It was out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. "I mean…I didn't mean…"

"Yes. I think he's suspicious that there's something going on between us. It's just a gut feeling. He hasn't said or done anything." He took a quick glance at her.

"And is there?" Eyebrows dove downward and she bit at the side of her lip.

"Yes." When he said it his stomach did a flip, his breath shortened, and his heart began the pound in his throat.

She scooted across the seat and laid her head on his shoulder. "At last."

The hand she rested on his thigh radiated enough heat to power the Stargate. "You're sure about this? I'm not up from some heartbreaking romp. This is serious. Me and you. At least for me." His palms were sweaty on the steering wheel.

Sighing delightedly, Vala whispered. "Daniel, I do love you."

He took a quick exit before he missed it. Pulled into the first gas station at the bottom of the ramp. Slammed the car into park and turned to her.

For a long while they just stared at each other.

Daniel took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. He closed his eyes, sat up and thumped his head against the seat. Taking a few deep breaths, his eyes opened and he swallowed.

She waited expectantly.

"I…er…I…ahm…"

"Breathe, darling."

"I love you, too." He chuckled at her squeal, put the car in drive and pulled out and back onto the Interstate.

A comforting silence settled around them. He was surprised she didn't badger him with questions. Not to worry, the thought had barely enough time to process before she began.

"Where are we going? How long will it take to get there? I didn't pack! I don't have a thing with me. I'm so happy. Can we stop for something to eat? I'm starving! Oh! I can't wait to tell Samantha! Although, I think she already knows. I mean about how I feel. Maybe not about how you feel. She does seem awfully close to you, so maybe she does know. Maybe she knew before you did! That's so like her."

She laughed gaily. "Cameron will be frantic. I just love it!"

"Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't drive with your hand there."

"Oh, sorry." She moved the hand back to the top of his thigh. "So. Ahm. Will I be able to live with you? That's not being presumptuous is it? Or is it? And of course this changes everything. No more sneaking across the hall. That's just not going to work. We have to prove we can be professional while on base. On missions. In your office. Places like that…what is this? A hotel? Daniel, can we eat before we make love? I'm so hungry! And that way we won't have to stop later to eat. Does that work for you?"

He pulled into a parking space and stared at the hotel, shook his head, and looked at her. "Sure. Food first. No problem." He kissed her nose and grinned. Thinking he hadn't actually leapt the fence, he'd opened the gate and let the dogs out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Completely sated, dark hair tangled and wild, Vala retrieved Daniel's shirt from the floor and slipped into it.

Two coffee cups in one hand, and holding up something between two fingers of the other hand, Daniel returned from the outer room. "It was my mother's." He held the ring out for her to see. "I had completely forgotten about it. And of course, I didn't have it the first time I got married. I didn't even know I was getting married. I'll tell you all about that some other time. Anyway, I missed the opportunity the first time. So I was thinking you might like to have it. It's not expensive or fancy. My parents were poor, but…"

She sprung from the bed, intent on landing in his arms. She missed in her excitement. The coffee cups he held took on a life of their own whirling and twirling through the air, crashing on the floor and scattering jagged pieces everywhere. He was thrown into the mix, hitting his head on the corner of the closet door, landing on his six into the rubble of porcelain pieces with a groan.

Vala landed standing up over him, her bare feet smacking right into the remaining broken cups.

The duo sang out with "Ow" in perfect harmony.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daniel reached back to feel the spot on his boxer clad butt that stung and came away with blood on his hand. He lifted both bare arms for inspection and found scratches and a few deeper cuts.

He was about to scowl up at her when he noted blood seeping out from under her bare feet.

She looked down. "I'm totally inept, aren't I darling?" Fat tears filled her lovely eyes.

Carefully he lifted himself off of the floor and wrapped bloody arms around her. "We both are. That's never going to change. Or the fact that we will probably argue a lot. And you'll probably irritate the hell out of me and I'll make you…wonko." He let her go, then picked her up in his arms, sat her on the bed, and squatted down to inspect her feet. "We're both going to need some needlework. Let's clean up a bit. Stop the bleeding and just cut our losses. We better take this back to the base. We can come up with a story on the way."

"Can't we just go to a local clinic? Keep this to ourselves?" She pouted adorably.

"I think we've broken enough regulations for the day. Night. Next day. That's a big one. It's mandatory for anyone working with the SGC. Unless we're unconscious, we're expected to return to base hospital."

"It's all my fault." She spotted the ring on the floor and he followed her gaze, picked it up and slipped it on her finger, covering the ring and her hand with his blood.

"It fits." He sounded amazed and pleased.

Holding her hand up for a better look, Vala grinned, clamping her teeth and raising her brows in joy. "Perfect! I wouldn't want anything else."

His smile was beautiful and his blue eyes twinkled.

Daniel stood. "I'll get some towels and call room service for a first aid kit. Then I'll call the base and let them know we're on the way."

"I love you, darling. And it was a yes to the question you didn't really ask."

"I got that, sweetheart." He placed a warm inviting kiss on her smiling lips. "Sit still and I'll be right back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rattle of the curtain being drawn open woke Daniel from his nap where he lay face down on the infirmary bed. Carolyn had stitched his left buttocks cheek, both elbows and one forearm. Luckily, Vala had only one small stitch on a foot. The rest of her cuts, while there were many, were superficial.

"I'm thinking I have a solution to this problem."

"Go away, Jack."

"No really. Carter can throw together some of Machello's and Merlin's doohickeys and come up with something that can put both of you into one body. That way we have a better chance of keeping up with you two. And you can squabble and coo all you want to."

Ignoring Jack's rambling, Daniel turned his face towards the bed across the room. "What's going on over there?"

"The women are fussing over the ring."

"Where's Mitchell?"

"Doc had to give him a sedative. T hauled him to his quarters."

"Very funny."

"Ya know, Daniel, since the day SG-1 was formed I've kept files. Paper files, cause I can never find anything on the computer. Yours is so massive it takes up a full drawer. You know I hate paperwork. She's only been here for a few years and hers is almost as big as yours. The other three could all fit into one folder!"

"Where's Mitchell?"

Cam came around the curtain looking as if he'd just lost his pilot's license. "Right here, Jackson."

Jack pulled the curtain closed around them, stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Okay, Mitchell. Fire away."

Calmly, Cam began. "What happened?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Daniel rolled to his un-injured side.

"Naw, man. I know you'll do a report, but I wanted to know now. Explain it to me slowly. Help me make some sense of this. And don't leave out the whole blood covered ring. That's got to be the best part."

Daniel looked back towards Jack, who shrugged, then again to Cam. "You're not yelling. You're not even glaring. I'm confused."

"Look…Daniel…I've read the regs backwards and forwards. I've researched the SGC stats, reviews, regs and notes. I've even looked it upside down and inside out on the internet. Nothin' says two civilian employees cannot…fraternize. Outside of base. So just fess up, tell me what happened. What's goin' on? What do I have to do to prepare for the inquisition with the IOA? No intimate details required. Skim over the…fraternizing part. Oh. And by the way, General Landry is fuming. There's smoke hoverin' all over the mountain. People are goin' to ground. Nobody's bein' seen that absolutely doesn't have to be seen."

Daniel rolled back onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. He groaned. Then beat his head against the pillow a few times. Squeezed the pillow and moaned. Then rolled back to his side.

"Done?" Mitchell was grinning boyishly.

"Yep."

"She's too far away to hit with the pillow?"

"Yep."

"You really gonna marry her?"

"Yep."

"I'll get a chair." Cam exited the curtain.

"Get me one too!" Jack called out.

"Yes sir! Comin' right up."

END

A/N: This, as are most of my stories, is brought to you through the charitable contributions of MrsPollifax's superb beta and the first read/last read of Childofspacegypsy1. Thanks be to them. All lingering mistakes are mine by right of last fiddling with story.


End file.
